


Los Únicos E Inigualables Reyes Pirata

by Kenshin720



Category: One Piece
Genre: Harems, Multi, Roronoa Zoro-centric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshin720/pseuds/Kenshin720
Summary: Roronoa Zoro escapa de su hogar a la edad de 9 años, con un solo objetivo: asesinar a ese hombre. Luego de mucho viajar se encuentra con 3 niños extraños, los cuales poco a poco comienzan a volverse su nueva familia. Con el tiempo, cada uno deja en claro sus objetivos, mientras que Zoro marcará uno nuevo: proteger a su familia y nakamas, cueste lo que cueste.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Los Únicos E Inigualables Reyes Pirata

**Author's Note:**

> Muy Buenas amigos, me presento; soy nuevo en la pagina y siempre me ha gustado leer y escribir este tipo de historias.  
> Se que algunos pensarán que una historia así, con Zoro como protagonista puede ser algo bizarro pero solo espero que le den una oportunidad.  
> Los dejo con la historia.

Los Únicos E Inigualables Reyes Pirata

Fue un día realmente agotador para él. Era relativamente tarde en la noche pero por fin había llegado a casa. Je ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Su hogar; su enorme, espacioso, cómodo, y para nada humilde en términos económicos hogar. ¿Ya dije enorme? Como sea, fue un día bastante agotador y, lo único que disfrutaba más que terminar con sus tareas y pasar el tiempo con su familia e hijos era sentarse en su despacho, tomar una buena copa de sake y disfrutar de una interesante y atrapante historia.

Con esto en mente el Roronoa se movió entre las paredes y pasillos del recinto muy sigilosamente, como si cualquier insignificante ruido fuera a despertar a todas las personas que convivían con él, hasta toparse con una puerta de madera pulida, oscura y con toques rústicos que la adornaban. Abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar su despacho tal y como lo había dejado; sus katanas colgadas en la pared, la pila de libros bien acomodada en el librero y, por supuesto, todo pulcro y reluciente.

Camino con tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de sentarse en su cómodo sofá detrás de su escritorio, mientras se servía una copa de sake con una mano y colocándose sus gafas de lectura con la otra.

-Ah-suspiro el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras se relajaba y acomodaba en su sillón favorito-¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto? Solo paz y…- pero entonces, un pequeño temblor termino con su monologo. El hombre se sentía curioso, este tipo de cosas raramente pasaban en el país pero perdió la importancia rápidamente-solo paz y…-otro temblor hizo que el sake en su copa hiciera un par de ondas. Ok, esto definitivamente era raro; Antes de que pudiera volver a concentrarse en su lectura otro temblor retumbo aún más fuerte por la zona, comenzando a preocupar un poco al Roronoa.

Poco a poco el temblor comenzó a aumentar, dejando al hombre totalmente desconcertado ¿Qué podría pasar ahora? Esto no era para nada común y ya estaba temiendo por lo que pasara, no por él ni mucho menos; Había demostrado ser completamente capaz de cuidarse solo, no, su mayor preocupación eran sus hijos. Esperen un momento…

-Mierda-murmuro el peliverde mientras una gota de sudor frió bajaba por su cuello, pues por primera vez en su vida adulta, Zoro tenía miedo.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la puerta de su despacho fue arrancada de cuajo, seguido de una manada o jauría de su legado

-¡PAPÁ!-fue el grito infantil que se escuchó por toda la estancia antes de que sus hijos le pasaran por encima

Zoro podía sentir como las ya no tan pequeñas manos de sus primogénitos le tiraban la ropa, el cabello y hasta sus pendientes mientras no paraban de gritar y saltar por todos lados, destruyendo los libros, libreros y muebles del lugar.

-¡Victoria! ¡Mari! ¡Dejen mi cabello! ¡Damián esas son mis katanas! ¡Annie devuelve mis botas! ¡Julián deja de beber mi sake! ¡AYUDA!-Grito, lloriqueo y pataleo pero ninguna de sus esposas entendió a su llamado-“ _Malditas_ _brujas_ ”-pensó internamente.

**Time Skip**

-Bien, ahora respondan ¿Qué quieren?-pregunto el Roronoa mayor frunciendo el ceño. Frente a él, se encontraban todos sus hijos atados con una cuerda, observándolo con una mirada acusadora

-¡Estamos aburridos!-exclamo Mary inflando las mejillas. Esta tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda e iba vestida con una especie de yukata color celeste reluciente el cual abarcaba una manga mientras que el resto era negro.

-¿Y qué? Ya deberían de estar durmiendo-gruño el peliverde frunciendo el ceño y chocando suavemente la frente con la de su hija, como si de una pelea de niños se tratase…o bueno, casi.

-No podemos dormir-contesto seriamente Damián, mirándolo fija y estoicamente. Zoro observo esto con una expresión de preocupación y una ceja temblando; su hijo daba miedo a veces

¡¿Y qué?! ¡Que uno de ustedes no pueda dormir no significa que nadie deba hacerlo! ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto ya irritado solo para que sus hijos asintieran con la cabeza, provocando que el mayor se cayera de espalda-¡¿Acaso tienen una mente colmena?!-Grito escandalizado el peliverde solo para que sus hijos lo miraran con una ceja levantada, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Y si nos cuentas una historia para dormir?-pregunto Julián con estrellas en los ojos, solo para luego sacar una pequeña petaca se sake y tomárselo de un solo trago.

Zoro miro esto con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad ¿De dónde carajo había sacado eso? Su palma se estrelló contra su cara en señal de derrota; hace unos meses su hijo bebió sake pensando que era algún tipo de agua o jugo y desde ese momento se había convertido en un completo adicto, obviamente el lado femenino de la familia se opuso fuertemente contra esto pero el peliverde mayor ya dio por sentado que no habría forma si quiera de quitarle una botella y, en caso de hacerlo, siempre encontraba una más. Por otro lado, era increíble ver a un niño de casi once años tomar como si fuera un maldito adicto y no caer borracho; resistencia natural, intuyo él.

-Mmm creo que tienes razón- medito el Roronoa viendo las sonrientes caras de sus primogénitos ante esta idea-Bien, lo hare-dijo decidido antes de encaminarse hasta una de las estanterías y sacar un pesado y gran libro.

-¿Qué historia nos contaras papi?-pregunto Victoria dulcemente, una de sus únicas hijas más normales, viéndolo fijamente con ojos de cordero

-Hum-sonrio el peliverde-una de piratas-

* * *

Todos conocen la historia de la banda de los sombrero de paja. Una gran armada de piratas que comenzó apenas como una joven promesa pero que, poco a poco, se fue abriendo un lugar entre los más icónicos piratas del mundo, ganando aliados y enemigos por igual. Sus aventuras fueron inigualables, increíbles y, a veces, hasta trágicas, pero eso no hizo temblar su rumbo ni su mano. No señor. Cada pirata en esta gran banda era firme y fuerte como un roble a su manera, desde el primero hasta el último. Un claro ejemplo de esta voluntad es su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy. Todos conocían su historia; su infancia en Villa Fucsia, su batalla contra los piratas Gyojin, su participación en la guerra de Marines Fort y, uno de los más icónicos, su ascenso a quinto emperador del mar. Pero en esta ocasión, no estamos hablando de él, esta vez toca hablar de su mano derecha; aquel que se ganó el puesto de vice capitán, aquel hombre que se esforzó hasta el límite de su cuerpo y aún más por su sueño y el de su propia tripulación y capitán, aquel que promete convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Ese niño que salido de la nada misma, tachado de asesino o monstruo. Estamos hablando de Roronoa Zoro y esta es su historia.

* * *

El sol apenas había comenzado a asomarse por el oeste del gran bosque pero, aun así, el sonido de las espadas de madera chocando fuertemente una y otra vez llevaba tiempo sonando ya.

En medio de un claro dos niños se encontraban enfrentados frente al otro, ambos parecían muy fatigados para la hora del día que era, indicando que su entrenamiento había comenzado mucho antes de que el sol saliera; uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el mayor, tenía el cabello corto y de color verde, parecía tener al menos nueve años y vestía un hakama color negro con un gi blanco. Su contrincante parecía un niño de menor edad, siete años a simple vista, vestía exactamente igual que su oponente solo que él tenía el cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Justo en medio de ambos combatientes se encontraba un hombre adulto arbitrando el combate; el mayor poseía el cabello totalmente negro, largo hasta la altura de la espalda baja, unos ojos cafés muy penetrantes pero a la vez tranquilos. Era un hombre fornido, pero no demasiado; vestía con un kimono totalmente negro, acompañado por un obi rojo carmesí junto con un hakama sin mangas del mismo color, vistiendo finalmente calzado de madera. El hombre levanto el brazo al aire, observando a los dos niños junto a él. El tiempo pareció congelarse para ambos infantes. Ninguno de los dos movía un musculo, mientras la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por encima de los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

-¡Zarek!- llamo el mayor dirigiéndose al niño pelinegro, solo para ser contestado con un asentimiento de cabeza-¡Zoro!-llamo esta vez solo para recibir la misma respuesta. Finalmente, al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol llegaban a ellos, el hombre bajo el brazo-¡Comiencen!-

Ambos niños comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, sin una pizca de duda en sus ojos mientras empuñaban fuertemente sus bokken. Zoro dio comienzo al encuentro dando un gran salto mientras lanzaba un golpe vertical al niño pelinegro, cosa que este bloqueo utilizando su propia arma no sin ser arrastrado unos metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del peliverde. El mayor de los dos volvió a lanzarse al ataque, como una bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre, blandiendo su bokken antes de lanzar un golpe en dirección horizontal a la altura de la cabeza, cosa que Zarek esquivo agachándose justo a tiempo, antes de contraatacar dando un giro y lanzando un golpe a la altura de la pierna. Zoro, al ver esto, balanceo su peso con suficiente rapidez como para esquivar el golpe de un salto hacia atrás solo para volver a saltar con fuerza hacia adelante, preparando una estocada a la altura de la cabeza.

Este movimiento sorprendió al pelinegro, quien apenas pudo hacerse a un lado mientras el bokken de Zoro le rozaba la mejilla.

Zarek vio esto como una oportunidad y lanzo un golpe hacia el hombro del peliverde, solo para que este bloqueara el golpe con su arma. El duelo comenzó a parir de ese entonces, Zoro y Zarek golpeaban y esquivaban como si fueran poseídos por horas y sin descanso, dando a relucir su talento innato para la espada.

Su padre, el hombre frente a ellos, vio esto con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación; Para empezar, Zarek, su hijo menor, era simple y llanamente un prodigio muy rara vez visto en el arte. De donde venía, todos los niños eran formados en el camino de la espada desde muy temprana edad pero muy pocos, por no decir ninguno, mostraban tanta habilidad a tan temprana edad. Él creía que ya estaba listo para el acero de verdad.

Su hijo mayor…era una historia distinta; era un hábil combatiente, sí, una verdad innegable pero Zoro y su técnica se basaba solo en fuerza bruta. No había fineza en su “técnica” si es que se le podía llamar así, él solo golpeaba y golpeaba, su defensa era casi inexistente y solo podía reaccionar apropiadamente a los golpes debido a su instinto. Temía lo que le pudiera suceder en un combate real, después de todo, la testarudez en un duelo era castigada con la muerte.

Ambos niños golpeaban sus booken con fuerza y rapidez. Finalmente, Zarek cambio su ritmo, fintando un golpe ascendente con su booken mientras que Zoro, tal y como había planeado el pelinegro, mordía el anzuelo; Zoro movio su bokken, intentando bloquear el golpe proporcionado por su hermano y repelerlo mas no contó con el repentino cambio de ritmo impuesto por Zarek, haciendo que su brazo pase de largo mientras Zarek retraía el suyo propio antes de lanzar una estocada directo al pecho. El golpe dio en el blanco, consiguiendo que Zoro retroceda un par de pasos debido al dolor. Cuando este abrió los ojos ya tenía a su hermano preparando un golpe directo al cuello, listo para el golpe final.

-¡Suficiente!-grito el padre de ambos infantes, haciendo que estos relajen su postura-Zarek, lo hiciste bien, terminaste por hoy. Ve a meditar-dijo el hombre con autoridad solo para recibir un asentimiento por parte de su hijo menor.

-Sí, padre-respondió obediente antes de encaminarse hacia el bosque.

-Zoro-la autoritaria voz del hombre, grave ya de por sí, se agravo aún más al dirigirse a su hijo mayor-al tronco; tu precisión es pésima y tu técnica necesita reafirmarse-exclamo.

-Si…padre-contesto el peliverde con cierto recelo en su voz antes de dirigirse hacia el bosque, dejando su bokken en el camino y tomando una de las katanas que descansaban en uno de los pilares de la casa.

-¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado duro con ellos?-una voz femenina llego a sus oídos a medida que su primogénito se alejaba, al voltear, el hombre pudo apreciar a una bella mujer de tez blanca; vestía un elegante pero a la vez cómodo kimono rosa con estampado de flores blancas que dejaban ver sus hombros. Poseía unos labios carnosos, una larga cabellera verde la cual llegaba hasta su cintura y tres pendientes de oro colgando de su oreja izquierda.

-En absoluto-respondió el hombre volviendo a mirar hacia donde iba su hijo, usando su desarrollado haki de observación para verlo practicar sus katas en el tronco de un árbol-Quiero que ambos aprendan y que sobrevivan, pero también debo enseñarles respeto y, por sobre todo, cuidar a los suyos. Este es el castigo de Zoro-exclamo el hombre viendo como la katana usada por el peliverde quedaba atorada en el tronco del árbol.

-¿Su castigo?-pregunto la mujer arqueando una ceja

-Exacto. Viste su contrataque a la perfección, esa estocada pudo haber matado a Zarek si daba en el blanco- 

-Y nuestro Zoro pudo haber muerto si no hubieras intervenido, viste bien cuando Zarek casi le rompe el cuello-recrimino la mujer con molestia

-Yami-se quejó el hombre cubriéndose la cara, no queriendo entrar en discusión con su mujer.

-Escucha Zero, sé que quieres que mejoren todo lo que puedan pero esta enemistad formada entre nuestros hijos es nuestra culpa-dijo la mujer tomándolo suavemente por el hombro-entiendo que deben ser duros, es el camino que eligieron al fin y al cabo, pero no dejes que lo que paso con tu hermano se repita-

El hombre, ahora identificado como Zero, guardo silencio y medito las palabras de su esposa. Lo odiaba, pero tenía razón.

Su mano viajo hasta su cintura donde reposaban dos katanas, solo para acariciar la empuñadura de una con nostalgia, prueba física de que las palabras de la mujer tenían su punto.

Inflo su pecho, antes de soltar una leve respiración-tienes razón Yami-chan-respondió el pelinegro antes de inclinarse y besar a la mujer en la frente-deberé hablar con ellos-y sin decir una palabra más, se encamino por el mismo camino dirigido por su primogénito.

En el bosque, frente a un árbol, el pequeño Zoro practicaba en silencio pero con rudeza las katas de su arma. Estaba cansado y odiaba ser desplazado a favor de su hermano, no entendía cómo es que Zarek podía ser mejor que él, aunque fuera el menor de los dos; No, él debía ser el más fuerte, debía mostrarle a su hermano y a su padre que él podía ser el mejor.

Siguió pensando y pensando mientras que sus movimientos se hacían más feroces, y tajos cada vez más grandes aparecían en el tronco del árbol.

-“ _Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que acabarlo, solo así me reconocerán. Puedo vencerlo. Puedo destruirlo por completo”-_

-Si dejas que la furia te domine-la inconfundible voz de su padre logro traerlo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, haciendo que dejara de practicar y se voltee a verlo-nunca podrás crecer como espadachín. No espera más que la muerte-

-Padre-murmuro sorprendido el joven peliverde, observando a su padre caminar junto a él y posicionarse frente a otro árbol

-Tienes fuerza, hijo, pero eso no es todo para un espadachín-desenvainando una de sus katanas y poniéndose en posición de lucha-te preguntaras por qué te ordene hacer esto; todo espadachín necesita, además de fuerza tras su ataque, precisión, velocidad y técnica. Estos factores permiten que te fortalezcas más y más, al punto de poder cortar casi todo-con un solo movimiento, el pelinegro corto de un salo tajo el gran árbol frente a ellos dejando sorprendido al joven Roronoa-Tienes el potencial para vencer a tu hermano, incluso a muchos guerreros más pero debes controlar tus emociones, de otro modo tu muerte estará casi asegurada-termino Zero envainando su arma.

-¡Eso es sorprendente!-grito el peliverde viendo el tronco derribado del gran árbol-¿en serio crees que podré derrotar a Zarek?-

-Claro que sí pero la fuerza no es lo único que necesitas-respondió arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura del peliverde-a veces son mejores muchos golpes moderados que un gran corte-tomando a Zoro del hombro-puedes vencer a quien te propongas-dijo el mayor con calma antes de incorporarse y comenzar a alejarse

-¿Muchos golpes?-se preguntó el peliverde mientras veía a su padre desaparecer en la lejanía-muchos golpes...-volvió a murmurar el pequeño antes de abrir los ojos como platos y correr hasta la casa, solo para tomar otra katana con su mano libre. Puede que su victoria esté más cerca de lo que cree.

A unos metros de distancia, un niño pelinegro sentado en posición de loto escucho la conversación entre los dos miembros de la familia Roronoa y por la blancura en sus nudillos y la tensión de su mandíbula se podría decir que no estaba para nada contento.

-Estúpido hermano mayor-mascullo con furia el pelinegro-“¿ _Ese_ _es_ _tu_ _plan_ , _conseguir_ _la_ _ayuda_ _de_ _nuestro_ _padre_? _Bien, la necesitaras cuando te destroce”_

**Time Skip**

La semana transcurrió rápida y tranquilamente para la familia Roronoa, aunque tal vez demasiado tranquilo. Algo no olía bien para el patriarca de la familia, lo sentía en sus huesos, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Zero observo de cerca la relación entre sus dos hijos con cuidado; ya no los veía pelear o discutir por todo como lo hacían antaño, cosa que en un principio parecía ser bastante buena, pero ahora ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, incluso parecían tratarse como dos completos desconocidos. En ese tiempo cada uno se dedicaba a entrenar por su cuenta, negándose a cualquier sparring o pelea de práctica y a su vez, preocupando aún más al mayor. 

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo aún más con el pasar de los días. Tanto Yami como Zero trataron de hablar con los infantes, tratando de obtener una respuesta de estos, pero fue imposible ya que ninguno de los dos demostró signos de ansiedad, preocupación o engaño; al contrario, sus respuestas y acciones parecían ser totalmente naturales. Pero eso no engañaba al patriarca de los Roronoa, algo andaba muy mal y sabía que pronto descubriría el qué, aunque la respuesta no le gustase.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro; la familia despertó temprano en la madrugada, desayunando algo completo y apetitoso para lo que quedaba del extenso día servido por la mujer del hogar, luego de eso, ambos hermanos entrenarían sus katas con la supervisión de Zero hasta la hora del amanecer. Normalmente, luego de este ejercicio, ambos hermanos entrenarían entre ellos con uno o dos sparrings pero eso había quedado descartado dos semanas atrás; ahora, en vez de eso, tendrían la opción de elegir entre meditación, entrenamiento físico y katas para dominar mejor la técnica de su espada.

Ese día sin embargo, fue diferente…

Mientras sus hijos entrenaban, Zero hizo un rápido análisis del avance de sus habilidades individuales: Para empezar, Zarek se veía más rápido y preciso que antes; la firmeza, junto con la fuerza y la velocidad que empleaba en sus katas demostraban un aumento de poder considerable para su edad. Zoro también parecía haber mejorado mucho, su velocidad y precisión mejoraban con rapidez a lo largo de los días, pero había algo inusual en su hijo mayor y era la posición de sus manos; cuando uno empuña una katana, la mano guía debe estar por debajo de la mano hábil ya que así proporciona la dirección hacia donde uno quiere cortar mientras que la mano de arriba se encarga de aplicar la fuerza requerida. Esa era la teoría básica para cualquier aspirante a espadachín pero Zoro no hacía nada de esto, él utilizaba la mano derecha como guía y fuerza, mientras que su mano izquierda o no era utilizada o apenas sostenía el mango de la espada, cosa que le pareció bastante raro al mayor.

-Padre-la voz de su hijo mejor logro sacar a Zero de su ensoñación

-¿Que sucede Zarek?-pregunto el mayor adoptando el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

-Quisiera pelear contra Zoro-ni-declaro el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a su padre.

-Mmm ¿aceptas Zoro?-pregunto el mayor no tan seguro.

Ante esto, el peliverde camino hasta el pórtico de la casa llegando hasta la base de madera donde descansaban todos los bokken de reemplazo, apoyados en un pequeño estante. Tomo el arma, con su mano libre, solo para caminar de nuevo hacia donde estaba mientras veía a Zarek tomar la típica postura de combate.

-Por supuesto-alzando su brazo izquierdo de modo que la espada quede frente a su rostro-nadie se opondrá en mi camino-extendiendo su brazo derecho y su arma ligeramente hacia atrás mientras doblaba sus rodillas y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante-ni siquiera él-

-Eso crees-alzando sus brazos y dirigiendo la punta del bokken hacia el peliverde-mi fracasado hermano mayor-

Zero no lo podía creer y mucho menos reaccionar cuando sus dos únicos hijos comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro en lo que sería todo menos una pelea de práctica.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso seria todo mis amigos, espero que les haya gustado. De ser así, por favor, los invito a escribirme sus opiniones y dudas y yo con gusto las responderé. Nos vemos en la proxima.


End file.
